Our Pain, Our love
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: COMPLETE! Ruang kesehatan sekolah.. tempat yang mempertemukan kita. tetapi, aku tidak boleh mencintai seseorang. jika itu terjadi, akan menjadi beban dan kesedihan untuknya. mind to read or review?:3
1. Chapter 1

Our Pain, Our love

Chapter 1

Pair : Miku x Mikuo

True genre : friendship, romance, tragedy, angst

Vocaloid owned by Yamaha

Enjoy reading!

"Nghhh..."

Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya. Keringat mulai keluar, menandakan dia menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Sensei.. Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak enak badan. Bolehkah saya ke ruang kesehatan?"

Guru itu menghela nafas, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

"Baiklah, silahkan pergi, Hatsune-san..", dan kemudian gadis itu berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Permisi.."

Gadis berkuncir twintails itu tidak melihat siapapun dalam ruang kesehatan. Memang sepertinya ruangan itu dikushuskan untuknya.. Atau ada orang lain?

Akhirnya dia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Selalu saja...", guman gadis itu. Memang sepertinya ruang kesehatan ini seperti kamar kedua baginya. Kemudian dia mulai berbaring diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

Memang dia tidak bisa tidur, tetapi dengan berbaring membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Hhh.. Hhhh.."

Gadis itu mendengar seseorang yang nafasnya sangat berat dan terengah-engah di luar ruang kesehatan. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama dia mendengar suara itu, tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Ada siapa memangnya?", kemudian gadis itu berjalan sambil menahan rasa pusingnya untuk melihat ada apa diluar.

Dan dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau tosca yang nyaris pingsan di depan ruangan kesehatan.

"Bertahanlah!", dan gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga memopong tubuh anak laki-laki itu sampai ke tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

"Hhh.. Hhhhh.. Hh..", anak laki-laki itu sebenarnya masih sadar, namun nafasnya sedikit berat.

Gadis itu memperhatikan pemuda yang baru saja di tolongnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, sama seperti wajahnya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pemuda itu sedikit tenang.

"Terima kasih...", kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat gadis yang sama-sama berambut tosca itu bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah..", dan kemudian dia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya semula.

"Aku sering melihatmu disini..", kata pemuda itu.

"Masa? Kapan? Aku tidak merasa pernah bertemu denganmu...", jawab gadis itu.

"Hahaha. Aku melihatmu ketika kau keluar dari ruangan ini. Sepertinya sering sekali ya~ oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Mikuo!".

"Oh pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu kalau begitu. Namaku Miku, senang berkenalan denganmu! Hahaha..", balas Miku.

"Apakah kau sering sakit sehingga sering berada di ruangan ini?", tanya Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk. "Ya, hal itu terus terjadi. Sampai-sampai ruangan kesehatan ini seperti menjadi kamar kedua bagiku..", jawab Miku terus terang. Mikuo memandangi Miku dengan tatapan yang entah kagum atau kasihan atau yang lainnya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa sampai tadi nafasmu berat begitu?", tanya Miku balik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku kelelahan~", jawab Mikuo santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja.. Ckckck.."

"Hahaha. Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo kita cepat istirahat agar dapat segera kembali ke kelas.."

Dan itu menjadi awal mula perkenalan mereka.

-Our pain, our love-

**Aku tidak boleh menjalin cinta dengan seseorang.. Jika aku meninggalkannya, pasti itu menjadi hal yang menyakitkan untuknya..**

**Miku POV**

Pagi ini dengan kepala pusing aku bangun untuk segera bergegas ke sekolah.

Kepalaku.. Selalu saja pusing.. Dan wajahku, selalu saja pucat seperti salah satu pasien rumah sakit.

Beberapa yang lau aku mengalami gangguan pada otak yang entah tidak jelas apa itu. Mungkin saja kanker otak.. Dan hal itu membuat umurku divonis berkurang drastis.

Sedih? Atau malah bahagia akan meninggalkan dunia ini?

Entahlah.. Dua-duanya sama saja denganku. Karena aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hidupku. Mati atau tidak, sama saja.. Dan sebaiknya, aku menikmati hidupku sebisa mungkin selama aku masih hidup.

"Miku ayo bangun..", triak ibuku dari luar kamarku..

Tentu saja aku langsung bergegas agar dia tau jika anaknya ini sudah bangun. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi, mengganti bajuku dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan. Aku melihat wajaku di cermin. Selalu pucat seperti biasanya. Tetapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu lagi, dan setelah itu aku akan pergi ke sekolah.. Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhirku untuk sekolah? Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu berminat menjalankan hidupku lagi.

Walau aku penyakitan, tetap saja aku tidak ingin berhenti sekolah. Jadi tidak heran jika ruang kesehatan seperti kamar keduaku di sekolah.

Dan kemarin aku mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut sama denganku. Bahkan nama kami tidak jauh beda.. Apa dia saudara kembarku yang dirahasiakan ayah dan ibu? Tetapi tidak mungkin, aku tahu benar silsilah keluargaku..

Kenapa dia sering melihatku ya? Padahal aku tidak pernah melihatnya..

Dan kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sekarang?

Entahlah, ini pasti hanya karena dia sedikit mirip denganku.. Pasti..

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

Aku menikmati sekolah ini. Setidaknya, untuk sisa-sisa hidupku ini..

Dan kejadian seperti biasanya.. Menimpa diriku lagi hari ini.

Kepalaku pusing luar biasa, bahkan pandanganku tidak jelas. Aku juga sudah sedikit kehilangan kesadaran sepertinya.

Tetapi aku tahu jika kali ini kelas sedang tidak ada gurunya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku berusaha berjalan sekuat tenagaku ke ruang kesehatan walau aku berkali-kali merasa akan jatuh. Dan aku yakin, jalanku sempoyongan walau aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar.

Aku hampir sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Dan sialnya sepertinya aku tidak kuat lagi..

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan..", kata seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja kukenal karena suaranya sedikit asing.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar lemah sekarang ini. Dan akhirnya aku pasrah dituntun oleh seseorang yang di sebelahku ini hingga kedalam ruang kesehatan.

Setelah beberapa lama, barulah aku sadar. Yang menolongku adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca sepertiku.

"Mi.. Mikuo?", aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan suara parau. Memang kita tidak akrab, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa, karena aku tidak tahu nama belakangnya. Akhirnya aku beristirahat kurang lebih selama dua jam sampai aku merasa membaik.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Mikuo yang ternyata tiduran di sebelahku.

"Iya. Te-terima kasih banyak.. Maaf aku merepotkanmu..", kataku lagi. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Mikuo. Dia pasti menuntunku hingga kesini, walau aku tidak sadar tadi..

Mikuo tersenyum. "Tidak masalah~ bukankah kamu juga sudah menolongku kemarin? Hahaha..", jawab Mikuo santai. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah.

"Apakah kamu sakit Mikuo?"

Mikuo langsung menoleh kearahku dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu", tanya Mikuo.

"Habisnya kau ada di depan ruang kesehatan. Dan sekarang kau berbaring.. Apakah kamu sakit?", tanyaku lagi.

"Ya.. Merasa tidak enak badan~ hahaha.. Kau sendiri juga kan?"

"Ya begitulah.."

Dan kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama walau kepalaku masih sakit. Terkadang kami tertawa bersama, dan sedikit saling meledek. Namun kami juga menyadari banyaknya persamaan di diri kita masing-masing. Hal ini sepertinya akan membuatku cukup akrab dengannya.

"Mau kutemani kembali ke kelas?", tawar Mikuo saat kita berdua merasa baikan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu.. Kembalilah saja ke kelasmu. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi ya..", tambahku lagi.

"Baiklah.. Get well soon...", tambah Mikuo.

"Get well soon juga~", dan aku meninggalkan Mikuo.

Aku pun berjalan ke kelas sendirian. Tetapi aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Siapa itu?

...

**Aku tidak boleh menjalin cinta dengan siapapun. Lebih baik aku saja yang mencintainya daripada dia harus mencintai aku. Karena pada akhirnya, dia pasti sedih..**

..

**Mikuo POV**

Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi.. Gadis yang begitu mirip denganku, bahkan seperti genderbendku saja.

Aku menemukannya hampir pingsan di depan ruang kesehatan. Apa yang terjadi pada Miku sebenarnya?

Untunglah dia tidak melihatku saat aku merasa kesakitan dan saat mengawasinya kembali ke kelas tadi. Memang sangat sial memiliki jantung yang bermasalah seperti diriku ini..

Alarm ponselku berbunyi, menandakan saatnya meminum obat berwarna kuning. Akhirnya aku berdiri menuju kotak obat-obatanku, dimana hidupku bergantung pada mereka.

Kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, dan mereka meninggalkan warisan yang tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Jadi inilah hidupku sekarang, menjalani hidup sebisanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, dan aku tidak ingin memikirkannya juga. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup sebisaku, dan jika memang aku akan mati? Aku akan menerimanya~

Tetapi berkat penyakit ini, beberapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Miku. Bukannya ge-er, tetapi dia sangat mirip denganku. Hanya bedanya wajahnya feminim dan wajahku benar-benar wajah laki-laki. Tetapi diluar itu, kami benar-benar mirip.

"Miku..."

Dan setelah itu aku segera tidur, berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi besok..

.

.

"Pagi Mikuo.."

"Pagi Mikuo."

"Pagi Mikuo!"

Dan aku baru tersadar akan sapaan-sapaan itu.

"Ah! Selamat pagi!", balasku canggung kepada teman-temanku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi sering tidak nyambung sama mereka. Badanku terasa sakit rasanya..

"Selamat pagi Mikuo...", sapa Miku.

"Selamat pagi Miku!", balasku masih setengah ngantuk dan sakit.

"Mukamu.. Pucat?", tanya Miku sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku agak kurang enak badan. Entahlah, aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan nanti~", balasku santai. Tetapi semua yang dikatakan Miku sepertinya benar.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti!", dan Miku pergi.

Sampai ketemu? Apakah ruang kesehatan itu akan menjadi tempat bertemu kita sehari-hari? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Miku?

Aku terus berjalan kearah kelasku yang terasa sangat jauh itu. Dan beberapa penggosip yang umum sedang menggosip ria.

"Aku bertaruh hari ini Hatsune-san akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan lagi!"

"Benarkah? Tetapi sepertinya hari ini dia akan pingsan. Sudah beberapa lama dia tidak pingsan.."

"Sebenarnya dia sakit apa sih? Jangan-jangan suatu penyakit mematikan dan berbahaya.."

"Mungkin saja.."

Dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka tentang 'Hatsune' yang penyakitan itu.

Apakah itu Miku?

Kalau itu benar, sepertinya aku harus memastikannya sendiri..

Dan saat aku benar-benar merasa sakit, aku pergi ke ruangan kesehatan.

"Hai, Mikuo!", itulah sapaan yang kudapat saat memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Ah.. Hai Miku..", sapaku balik, dan kemudian aku berbaring di ranjang sebelah Miku.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali hari ini..", kata Miku.

"Masa? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa..", jawabku jujur karena memang hanya hari ini wajahku dikatakan pucat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku baru ingat jika hari ini aku belum meminum obatku. Pantas saja!

"Oh ternyataaa...", aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil segelas air untuk meminum obatku.

"Hei.. Kau sakit?", tanya Miku lagi setelah melihatku meminum obat.

"Ya.. Obat sakit kepala.. Hahaha..", jawabku berbohong. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menceritakan keadaanku pada Miku. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja.. Belum siap.

Aku berbaring lagi di ranjang sebelah Miku. Dan kulihat dia tidak tidur, hanya saja memang terlihat pucat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi sepertinya. Dan untuk menikmati sisa waktuku ini, lebih baik aku bersenang-senang saja ya?

"Hei Miku.."

"Ya?"

"Maukah.. Hari minggu kita pergi bersama ke suatu tempat?"

Miku menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Kau.. Mengajakku kencan, Mikuo?"

"Hahahaha.. Yah, bukan seperti itu juga. Hanya saja.. Mari kita bersenang-senang bersama. Apa kau tidak mau?", tanyaku.

"Ya.. Aku mau..", jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

**Menikmati saat-saat yang mungkin akan menjadi sisa-sisa waktu mereka, mungkin indah...**

To be continued

Mind to review after read this? Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei Mikuo"

"Yaa?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Entahlah~"

"Hngg.. Terserahlah~"

'Karena aku tidak tau lagi sampai kapan aku bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini, Miku..', batin Mikuo.

'Ya sudahlah. Lagipula ini mungkin akan menjadi saat-saat terakhirku bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini..', batin Miku.

**-Our Pain, Our Love-**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

"Hei, kau mau main apa, Miku?", tanyaku pada Miku yang diam terus daritadi.

"Hngg. Terserah..", kata Miku yang kelihatan tidak niat.

"Hei-hei, jadi kau mau jalan-jalan denganku karena terpaksa ya?", godaku padanya. Dan dia langsung merasa bersalah. Hahaha.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Hanya saja aku tidak tau ingin main apa...", katanya merasa bersalah. Aku langsung tersenyum. "Aku hanya menggodamu~ hahaha. Baiklah baiklah, kita jalan saja sambil menemukan suatu wahana..", kataku.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita masuk rumah hantu itu saja?", tunjuk Miku pada sebuah rumah hantu.

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung menoleh pada Miku dan sweat drop. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa? Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Apa kau takut, Mikuo?!", tanya Miku dengan nada menantang.

"Tidak sih. Baiklah..", aku pun pasrah ditarik Miku kearah rumah hantu. Sebenarnya aku tidak takut sih, namun tidak berani juga.. Entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak suka tempat itu. Semoga saja jantungku masih berfungsi setelah keluar dari sana.

Kami pun memasuki rumah hantu itu. Sampai di depan, Miku masih semangat. Bagian awal hanya suara-suara hantu tidak jelas dan tempat yang gelap. Sedikit seram sih, namun tidak apa-apa. Kami berjalan cukup jauh, dan mulai ada efek-efek bayangan tidak jelas. Miku yang disebelahku hanya diam saja daritadi. Apa dia takut? Atau sakit?

Tiba-tiba, munculah sadako saat aku dan Miku sudah berada di tengah tengah rumah hantu. Melihat itu aku langsung terkejut.

'Tenang Mikuo, tenang.. Itu hanya hantu bohongan..', kataku pada diriku sendiri, mencoba menguatkan diriku. Aku-pun terus berjalan, sampai..

"KYAAA!", tiba-tiba kudengar suara gadis yang mirip tikus di sebelahku berteriak.

"Mi-Miku?", aku mencoba memanggilnya, karena aku sendiri terkejut jika Miku takut. Bukankah yang mengajakku tadi dia? Dan dia juga yang menantangku?

Miku segera merangkul tanganku, dan dia memejamkan matanya. Mau tidak mau, aku tetap membuka mataku dan terus berjalan sambil menuntun Miku hingga pintu keluar.

"Sudah Miku.. Kita sudah keluar..", aku mencoba menyadarkan sebelahku yang masih berkeringat dingin dan memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat orang yang menantangku, malah takut sendiri. Aku bernafas lega karena bisa keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat. Tetapi aku jadi kasihan pada Miku melihat wajahnya yang setengah shock dan setengah ketakutan itu. Hahaha..

"Sudah-sudah.. Ayo kita beli ice cream disana..", kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Miku dan mengajaknya berjalan kesana.

"Kau mau ice cream rasa apa, Miku?"

"Negi.."

Spontan aku dan penjual ice cream langsung diam dan memandang Miku heran.

"A-apa? Negi? Tapi ini ice cream Miku, mana ada ice cream rasa negi?", tanyaku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah iyaa juga ya.. Hmm baiklah. Yang berwarna hijau ini saja.."

"Melon?"

"Iya terserah yang penting warnanya hijau.."

"Baiklah.. Satu ice cram vanilla, satu ice cream melon..", kataku dan menyerahkan uang ke penjual ice cream itu.

Setelah membeli ice cream, kami kembali berjalan.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyukai negi ya, Miku?"

"Bukan suka lagi, tapi cinta..", kata Miku sambil menjilat ice creamnya itu.

Miku tiba-tiba melirik ice cream milikku, entah karena iseng atau sekedar ingin melihat. Dan tiba-tiba dia mengaatakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"Waw. Mikuo memlih warna putih. Dan aku warna hijau. Benar-benar warna negi ya. Mungkin akan menjadi rasa negi jika digabung?", kata Miku dengan tampang polosnya.

Astaga..

Aku langsung facepalm dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan gadis yang di sebelahnya ini.

"Jadi kau melihat ice cream dari warnanya? Bukan rasanya?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmmm.. Mungkin sepertinya begitu ya~"

"Hahaha dasar Miku aneh.."

Disaat kita sedang bercanda ria bersama, tiba-tiba datanglah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan.

'Deg!'

Aku merasa jantungku sedikit nyeri. Tetapi aku berusaha tidak memegangi jantungnya itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin memperlihatkan hal ini di depan Miku. Tetapi wajah pucat ini tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Mikuo? Wajahmu pucat sekali?! Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Miku cemas sekaligus panik seketika.

Sambil berkeringat dingin dan menahan sakit, aku tetap berusaha tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe itu saja?", tawarku. Miku mengangguk dan kemudian kami berdua berjalan kearah cafe itu.

'Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini!', batinku dalam hati kesal sambil menahan sakit dan berjalan kearah cafe itu.

"Akhirnya..", aku bernafas lega, namun rasa sakit itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kamu kelelahan sekali, Mikuo? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?", tanya Miku yang sepertinya merasa tidak enak padaku.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Hahaha..", balasku sambil tertawa.

"Mencurigakan..", bisik Miku..

"Ha? Apa?", tanyaku yang samar-samar mendengar bisikan Miku.

"Tidak apa.."

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, kenapa diam terus?", tanyaku saat beberapa saat kita diam. Sepertinya rasa sakit itu hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke toilet untuk meminum obatku diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa..", jawab gadis di sebelahku yang memang kadang menjadi pendiam, dan kadang menjadi gila.

"Haahhh baiklah. Tunggulah, aku ke kamar kecil dulu..", kataku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan meja.

"Ada-ada saja..", aku masih mengomel soal tadi. Pasti Miku agak curiga, terlihat sekali dalam wajahnya yang menunjukkan aura penasaran itu. Aku menghela nafas, ku keluarkan obatku dari kantong dan meminumnya.

"Nanti obat warna kuning..", kataku sambil mengembalikan obatku ke kantong dan berjalan keluar toilet. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hari ini. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan-kesempatan terakhirku untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun kenapa dengan Miku ya? Aku sendiri heran mengapa aku mengajak Miku..

"Lama sekali. Memakai make up mu huh?", tanya Miku mengerjaiku. Aku tertawa dan mengangguk, menanggapi candaanya itu.

"Setelah ini, kita mau ngapain?"

"Terserah saja..", balas gadis di depanku yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiam.

"Terserah lagi.. Baiklah, rumah hantu?", tawarku menggodanya. Bahkan aku yang jantungnya lemah saja, bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat.

"Masuk saja sendiri!"

"Hahaha.. Bercanda.. Baiklah, baiklah.. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih~", kataku sambil menggodanya.

Setelah itu kami keluar dari cafe, dan melanjutkan acara kami sebelumnya. Karena kami sudah tidak tau ingin naik apa lagi, akhirnya kami mengikuti sesosok aneh yang sepertinya semangat bermain di taman ini. Kami menaiki bianglala, melihat atraksi-atraksi aneh pada hari itu, dan bersenang-senang sampai kami puas.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

"Yaa. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menghabiskan hari ini denganku~", balasku pada Miku.

"Rumahmu masih jauh dari sini?", tanyaku sambil menyetir mobilku.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya iya.."

"Hahaha. Rumah kita berjauhan.. Pasti lumayan jauh ya untuk pergi ke taman tadi?", aku jadi merasa tidak enak . Harusnya aku menjemput Miku saja kalau begitu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, Mikuo.. Aku bisa naik kereta sendiri.. Kalau begini jadinya, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu..", kata Miku.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian. Sudah hampir jam enam malam.. Kapan-kapan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kamu berangkat sendiri~", ujarku.

"Hhhh.. Memangnya kau siapa? Orang tuaku? Hahaha.."

"Ya. Aku adalah orangtua yang overprotective~ hahah.."

Kami bercanda sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak Mikuo.. Mau mampir sebentar?", tawar Miku.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku harus pulang hahaha.."

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa..", Miku turun dari mobilku.

Rumah Miku tidak terlalu besar, tetapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Samar-samar aku melihat, ada wanita dewasa sedang berdiri dan seorang bapak-bapak duduk sambil membaca koran. Keluarga Miku sepertinya masih lengkap ya. Aku menjadi sedikit iri padanya. Hahaha..

Kemudian aku membuka kaca mobilku, mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya.

Sampai jumpa,

di ruang kesehatan besok..

* * *

**Miku POV**

"Tadaima.."

"Ah selamat datang Miku..", sambut ibu ketika melihatku.

"Hoo akhirnya pulang juga..", tambah ayahku sambil membaca korannya.

"Apa kamu lelah? Tidak apa-apa hari ini?", tanya ibuku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku naik ke kamarku dulu..", kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Sambutan yang hangat ya? Tetapi itu semua palsu. Hahaha. Ayah dan Ibu bodoh.

"Hhhhh..", aku menghempaskan diriku ke ranjangku. Rasanya lelah sekali hari ini. Walau hari ini sebenarnya agak membosankan, entah kenapa sepertinya aku menikmatinya. Untung saja Mikuo mengajakku pergi hari ini. Kalau tidak, aku pasti terkepung di rumah bagaikan neraka ini.

"Miku, ingin makan malam apa?", tanya ibuku dari luar pintu.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjawab untuk tidak usah sok memperdulikanku. Namun kutahan, dan aku membalas dengan sama-sama munafiknya dengan berpura-pura baik.

"Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah makan malam~", balasku dengan nada baik yang terpaksa. Setelah itu aku mendengar langkahnya menjauh dari kamarku.

Ya, aku tau. Semua kebaikan orang tuaku, perhatian mereka hanyalah palsu. Jika saja aku tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka dengan sang dokter, mungkin aku tidak akan tau jika dokter menyuruh mereka untuk lebih memperhatikanku, entah itu terpaksa atau tidak. Dan mereka berdiskusi untuk pasrah lebih memperhatikanku. Karena penyakitku yang tidak jelas ini. Mereka masih membiayai obat-obatan dan terapi, namun itu pasti hanya kewajiban belaka.

Sejak kecil, mereka tidak pernah memperhatikanku seperti ini, bahkan sepertinya tidak menyayangiku. Aku tau, ibu dan ayah hampir bercerai. Namun ketika tiba-tiba saja aku pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, mereka membatalkan hal itu dan berpura-pura baik di depanku. Dasar munafik. Mungkin karena ini juga sehingga penyakit aneh ini muncul di tubuhku?

Terkadang aku iri dengan orang lain. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai orang yang mencintai dan menginginkan mereka. Sedangkan aku? Sepertinya tidak diinginkan siapa-siapa. Hahaha.. Bodoh..

Melirik jam aku tersadar, ini waktunya minum obat. Tetapi aku belum makan malam, jadi ku hilangkan niat untuk meminum obat itu. Lagipula, sepertinya aku akan bahagia jika aku mati..

Setelah lama merenung dan menggalaukan diri, aku keluar kamarku untuk menuju ke toilet. Dan kedua orangtuaku yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku, mengeluarkan sifat asli mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau habiskan uang untuk membeli barang-barang seperti ini?!", triak ayahku. Yah, sepertinya ibuku membeli perhiasan-perhiasan lagi. Dia adalah wanita matre yang serakah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini adalah hasil kerjaku! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bisa membeli barang-barang seperti ini sejak membiayai anak sial itu!", balas ibuku yang tidak mau kalah.

"Kau kira hanya dirimu yang terbebani?! Aku juga! Obat-obatan Miku bukanlah obat yang murah. Terkadang aku harus banting tulang memenuhi kebutuhan rumah ini dan obatnya, tetapi kau!", geram ayahku.

Setelah itu, untuk beberapa saat mereka diam. Keheningan pun tercipta.

"Pokoknya bulan ini giliranmu yang membeli obat untuk Miku. Aku tidak mau tau bagaimana caranya..", ujar ayahku dingin.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis, dan berteriak pada mereka jika aku tidak membutuhkan kemunafikan mereka. Tidak membutuhkan obat, sehingga mereka tidak akan merasa terbebani karenaku.

Tanpa kusadari, air mata yang berusaha kutahan, akhirnya tumpah dari mataku. Wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi yang datar, namun entah kenapa air mata ini terus keluar. Tidak lama kemudian kepalaku pun terasa pusing.

"Siaal..."

.

.

.

"hhhh..", aku menghela nafas sambil meminum jus ku. Aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini dengan duduk sendirian di bukit belakang sekolah.

Aku melihat kearah layar ponselku. Sebenarnya bukan untuk melihat pesan ataupun telepon, tetapi untuk mengaca. Dan kulihat mataku yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman.

"Bodoh..."

Aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan kejadian semalam dari pikiranku. Tetapi aku sudah berusaha menahan air mataku yang daritadi ingin keluar.

"Ternyata kau disini.."

"Mi-Mikuo?!", aku yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Mikuo yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencarimu di ruang kesehatan, ternyata tidak ada. Dan lalu aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini, ternyata kamu disini..", kata Mikuo.

Mikuo.. Mencariku?

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo, dan aku tidak ingin Mikuo sampai melihat wajahku dengan mata bengkak seperti ini.

"Hei Miku.."

"Ya?", jawabku sambil terus menunduk. Dan tiba-tiba tangan Mikuo menarik daguku, dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Sudah kuduga.."

"Menduga apanya?"

"Matamu...", Mikuo menatapku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Sialan..

Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku disaat ada kesempatan. Tetapi, tetap saja Mikuo sudah melihatnya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Entahlah.."

"Hmmm..", Mikuo menarik kepalaku, dam menaruh pada pundaknya.

"Yah aku memang tidak bisa memaksamu untuk bercerita, karena itu akan terkesan ikut campur. Tetapi, boleh kan aku membiarkanmu menangis di pundakku? Yaa.. Setidaknya agar kau lega.. Menangislah..", kata Mikuo lembut.

Aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya mengeluarkan air mataku lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus menjadi gadis yang cengeng. Hahaha.. Bodoh..

Aku sedikit bersyukur karena Mikuo membiarkanku menangis di pundaknya. Sepertinya aku bisa mengeluarkan tangisanku yang kutahan selama ini. Walau aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya sangat nyaman..

Setelah lega, aku menghapus semua sisa-sisa air mataku. Aku tersenyum kecil, walau kecil tetapi senyuman itu bukan senyuman terpaksa.

"Sudah merasa lebih lega?"

"Ya.. Sangat..", kataku sambil tersenyum lagi.

Aku memandangi baju Mikuo, basah karenaku. Hahaha. Mikuo yang sadar aku memperhatikan bajunya, jadi ikutan memperhatikannya.

"Semoga saja ya tidak ada ingusmu yang menempel disini.."

"Tentu saja ada.."

"Menjijikkan!"

"Hahahhaa..."

Aku merasa sangat bahagia pada saat itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti ada yang masih menginginkanku. Apa ini artinya, aku tidak sepenuhnya dibenci?

Aku terus memandangi Mikuo. Sejak pertemuan kita di ruang kesehatan, kami menjadi akrab seiring berjalannya waktu. Hampir setiap hari kita meluangkan waktu bersama disana, bahkan Mikuo mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Kenapa terus memandangiku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mukamu jelek.."

"Hahahaha. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.."

Aku bangkit berdiri, dan mengulurkan tanganku pada Mikuo.

"Ayo kita kembali.. Ke ruang kesehatan..", kataku sambil tersenyum. Mikuo memegang tanganku, dan kita berjalan bersama ke ruang kesehatan. Entah apa yang akan kita lakukan disana? Karena hari ini aku tidak merasa sakit. Sedih dan bahagia itu bercampur menjadi satu sehingga membuat rasa sakitku hilang mungkin?

Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku akan mempunyai seorang teman yang memperhatikanku.

Selama aku tidak menjalin cinta dengan siapapun... Atau membuatnya cinta padaku.. Karena dia, pasti akan sedih jika aku meninggalkannya..

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

"Berapa nilai biologimu kemarin, Miku?"

"Lima puluh~ hahaha. Kamu?"

"Waw. Kita sama. Kau pasti tidak belajar, ya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku lelah belajar.."

"Dasar kau ini.. Aku juga sih.."

'Daripada belajar, lebih baik aku menikmati sisa waktu hidupku yang sudah tidak lama lagi ini..' batin Miku.

'Masih banyak hal penting yang harus kulakukan daripada belajar. Selama masih ada waktu..', batin Mikuo.

Our Pain Our Love

Chapter 3

Enjoy Reading!

"Haaahhh damainyaa~ misiku tercapai satu..", guman Mikuo tidak jelas sambil berbaring diatas sekolah. Bisa berjalan-jalan ke taman sebelum waktunya habis, merupakan salah satu keinginan Mikuo sebelum mati. Dia benar-benar merasa senang ada yang mau menemaninya.

Mikuo berdiri dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Ke kelas Miku ah~".

.

"Hoi!", seru Mikuo sambil memukul meja Miku. Sengaja mengagetkan Miku yang sedang asyik membaca sesuatu.

"Mi-Mikuoooo!", Miku langsung menjitak kepala Mikuo dan yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tertawa.

Merasa pandangan sekelas tertuju pada mereka, Miku menarik tangan Mikuo dan segera keluar kelas.

"Hoi Miku?!", tanya Mikuo heran.

"Sshhhh.. Aku merasa risih dengan pandangan anak-anak pada kita berdua. Kamu tidak apa?", kata Miku sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Hahahaa... Baiklah baiklah, maaf.. Habisnya melihatmu serius membaca sesuatu, aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu~", balas Mikuo. Dan karena hal itu, Mikuo mendapat sebuah jitakan lagi.

"Itu apa, Miku?"

"Oh ini..."

Belum sempat menunjukkan kertas selebaran itu pada Mikuo, Miku memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Dan tubuhnya nyaris jatuh jika Mikuo tidak menopangnya.

"Mikuuu!", Mikuo setengah berteriak sambil menahan tubuh Miku. Dan setelah itu Mikuo menggendong Miku ala bridal style ke ruang kesehatan. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya melakukan hal itu, dia terus menggendong Miku.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Mikuo langsung membaringkan Miku yang berwajah pucat itu. Mikuo juga tidak lupa untuk meminta perawat ruang kesehatan memeriksa Miku.

'Tadi Miku ingin menunjukkan apa ya?'

Mikuo keluar ruang kesehatan dan menuju depan kelas Miku. Dia mencari kertas selebaran yang sempat dibawa oleh Miku.

"Ah itu..", Mikuo membungukkan badannya dan mengambil selebaran itu.

'Tour ke Australia?'

Mikuo memandangi lembaran itu dengan heran. Apakah Miku ingin pergi ke Australia?

Sambil membawa selebaran itu Mikuo kembali ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengecek keadaan Miku.

.

"Ughh.."

"Hei Miku. Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"E-eh? Mikuo? Apa kamu yang membawaku kemari?"

"Ya begitulah~ bagaimana? Merasa baikan atau tidak?"

"Uhm lumayan.. Terima kasih banyak ya.."

"Sama-sama~ btw, ini apaan?", tanya Mikuo sambil menyodorkan selebaran yang dari tadi di pegangnya.

"Ah itu.. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Australia, makanya aku membaca brosur itu..", jawab Miku.

"Biasanya para gadis inginnya ke korea atau ke paris, ini malah ke Australia? Tidak salah? Hahahha~"

"Tentu saja tidak! Di Australia banyak sekali koala lucu.. Aku ingin melihatnya..", jawab Miku.

'Setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku ingin kesana..', batin Miku.

"Ohh~ kenapa tidak segera kesana saja?"

Miku menghela nafas. "Aku bukan orang kaya Mikuo, bahkan aku tidak bisa meminta pada orang tua ku. Maka itulah, aku berencana untuk bekerja sambilan dulu dan mengumpulkan uang karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas datang. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi kesana..", jawab Miku.

'Dewasa sekali.. Sepertinya asik juga pergi ke Australia, sebelum waktu hidupku habis..', batin Mikuo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sambilan bersama? Aku juga ingin pergi kesana~", tawar Mikuo.

"Benarkah? Ya tidak apa-apa sih, tetapi apakah ada yang mau memperkerjakan kita? Cari kerja sambilan itu tidak gampang, Mikuo..", kata Miku.

"Memang. Tapi kalau tidak ada usaha, tidak tau hasilnya kan? Hahaha~"

"Ugh.. Iya sih. Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana?"

"Okeeee.. Tetapi apa keadaanmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa~ terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Mikuo.."

"Hahaha. Sama-sama.."

'Saatnya mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri. Semoga saja nanti aku tidak pingsan..', batin Mikuo dalam hati.

Dan diam-diam Mikuo mengirim pesan pada supir pribadinya untuk tidak menjemputnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

.

-skip time-

.

"Sudah dua tempat menolak kita..", kata Miku lemas.

"Hei hei, seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk pergi ke Australia? Masa hanya segini kamu sudah menyerah?"

"Ah.. Iya juga sih. Haahhh, baiklah..", Miku berjalan lagi. Tetapi kali ini wajah putus asa terlihat dalam wajahnya.

'Apa memang susah ya mendapatkan pekerjaan bagi orang penyakitan?' Miku membatin sedih.

Mereka berjalan lagi, dan tiga tempat menolak mereka lagi. Miku semakin putus asa dengan kejadian ini.

"Sial sekali ya kita..", kata Miku dengan nada yang amat sangat tidak semangat.

"Jangan menyerah!" Mikuo berusaha menyemangati.

Miku menghela nafas. "Mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah perkataanmu, bodoh.."

"Ah iya benar juga.. Maafkan aku.."

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Hei Miku.. Ituu...?", Mikuo menunjuk ke arah tempat yang terlihat mirip dengan taman kanak-kanak, namun ternyata bukan.

"Apa kau gila? Mau melamar jadi guru huh?"

"Haiss bukan itu maksudku. Sudahlah, tidak salah dicoba!", kata Mikuo sambil menarik tangan Miku.

.

"Hmmm.. Sebenarnya kebetulan kami membutuhkan beberapa orang. Jika kalian bekerja disini mulai besok sepulang sekolah apa tidak keberatan?", tanya wanita separuh baya yang sepertinya adalah pemilik penitipan anak tersebut.

"Eh benarkah? Mulai besok?", tanya Miku kegirangan.

"Iya. Bagaimana apakah kalian bisa?"

"Aku sih bisa-bisa saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Mikuo?", tanya Miku.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya bisa.."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu datanglah kemari sepulang sekolah kalian saja. Terima kasih banyak."

.

"Huaahhh akhirnya~ terima kasih banyak ya, Mikuo..", kata Miku senang.

"Sama-sama. Untung saja ya aku menyarankan untuk kesana.."

"Baiklah baiklah. Mikuo menang.."

"Hahaha apaan sih, aku hanya bercanda. Tetapi, apakah tidak apa-apa kamu bekerja sambilan?", tanya Mikuo karena dia sering melihat Miku sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa! Akan kulakukan sebisaku..", balas Miku.

"Baiklah baiklah.."

'Lalu bagaimana denganku?' Mikuo membatin dalam hatinya..

"Hei... Miku..."

"Yah?"

"Ah.. Tidak jadi."

"Mikuo aneh sekali.. Ckckck"

Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama, berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah, sampai sini saja. Rumahku tinggal memasuki gang ini. Terima kasih banyak ya, Mikuo~", kata Miku.

"Baiklahh. Sama-sama. Byeee!", dan Miku berjalan ke rumahnya.

Mikuo mengambil ponselnya dan meminta supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya. Dia menunggu di halte bus dekat rumah Miku.

"Huaah..", Mikuo duduk dan menganggur sementara sampai si supir datang menjemputnya..

.

.

"Tadaima..", kata Miku sambil pura-pura ceria. Tetapi sepertinya tidak didengar oleh orang tuanya.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali?! Jangan sembarangan memakai uang! Kalau begini, lama-lama kita akan menjadi gelandangan!", teriak seorang wanita.

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya untuk apa hah?! Untuk Miku! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan penyakitnya! Dan lihatlah dirimu sendiri, bukankah kau juga menghabiskan uang kita demi perhiasan tidak berguna itu?!" , jawab sang suami tidak mau kalah.

"Memang benar, ini semua karena penyakitnya. Tetapi jangan sembarangan menanamkan modal! Jadi rugi besar seperti ini kan?! Bagaimana kau mau menghidupi keluargamu?! Semakin cepat dia sembuh, semakin cepat aku akan berpisah denganmu! Bahkan dengan Miku!"

"Aku berusaha! Sudah, lupakan hal itu. Aku melakukan hal ini secepatnya agar Miku sembuh.. Dan jangan sekali-sekali menggunakannya untuk perhiasan tidak penting jika kau mau kita cepat mengakhiri semua ini."

"Dan perceraian kita?"

"Akan kita laksanakan setelah itu.."

Miku yang mendengar semua itu langsung shock. Air mata langsung mengucur deras di matanya. Dia berlari meninggalkan rumah sambil menangis, tanpa tujuan..

"Mereka ingin aku sembuh.. Ternyata hanya untuk perceraian mereka...", kata Miku sambil terisak. Hatinya sangat sakit, sedih dan kacau.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing baginya muncul di belakangnya.

"Mi-Mikuo?!"

Mikuo menarik Miku untuk duduk. Dan berusaha menenangkan Miku yang masih menangis.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Perceraian? Apakah orang tuamu?", tanya Mikuo langsung.

Miku terus diam. Dia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Dan sembuh? Kau sakit apa?"

Miku tetap diam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan suara kecuali isakan tangisnya yang masih belum berhenti itu.

"Miku, jawab aku!"

Miku tetap diam. Kemudian dia berlari. Berlari menuju sebuah tempat tanpa tujuan.

"Miku!", spontan Mikuo langsung mengikuti Miku. Dan Miku berdiri di sebuah jembatan sungai yang sepi.

"Ja-jangan bilang..." Mikuo shock melihat Miku yang melepaskan sepatunya dan bersiap melompat.

Dengan segera Mikuo langsung menarik Miku. Miku berusaha menolak, dia tetap meronta-ronta agar Mikuo melepaskannya. Tetapi tetap saja, kekuatan Miku kalah oleh Mikuo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Konyol sekali kau Miku! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku! Aku tidak pernah mempunyai sahabat, bahkan orang tuaku tidak menginginkan aku!"

"Itu tidak benar Miku!"

"Itu benar! Kau tau apa soal diriku?!"

Miku terus meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Mikuo. Jika Mikuo kehilangan keseimbangan, bisa-bisa tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai itu.

Jika laki-laki, mungkin Mikuo akan menamparnya agar dia dapat tenang sesaat dan bisa dinasehati. Tetapi menampar Miku? Apakah Mikuo sanggup?

'Tidak ada jalan lain..'

Mikuo segera mencium bibir Miku. Dan benar, hal itu membuat Miku tenang seketika. Hal itu digunakan Mikuo untuk menarik Miku dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman. Miku terkejut setengah mati dengan perlakuan Mikuo, dan dia sekarang hanya bisa menatap Mikuo kaget.

"Hei ingat, kita belum ke Australia.."

Miku tetap diam.

"Kita sudah diterima di penitipan anak itu, bagaimana kalau kita tidak kerja?"

Miku diam.

"Dan kamu bukanlah orang yang tidak diinginkan. Miku adalah orang yang baik dan mau berusaha. Dan secara tidak sadar, Mikuo ini sudah menjadi sahabatnya.."

Miku diam. Tetapi. Kemudian dia memeluk Mikuo sambil menangis.

"Mikuo..."

Mikuo membalas pelukan Miku. Dia mengelus kepalanya. Miku terus menangis, sampai membasahi sedikit baju Mikuo.

"Sudah.. Tidak apa-apa.."

"Hik.. Terima kasih banyak, Mikuo..."

"Sekarang kita kembali saja yuk?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang.."

Mikuo sepertinya mengerti dan bisa menggambarkan suasana keluarga Miku.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku untuk sementara?

Muka Miku langsung memerah. "A-apa?"

"Hanya untuk sementara. Sampai kau merasa ingin kembali ke rumahmu, bagaimana? Tenang saja, aku yang memiliki kuasa atas rumahku.."

Miku berpikir sebentar. Lagipula mulai besok adalah liburan musim panas. Jadi mungkin ada baiknya?

"Ba-baiklah..."

Mikuo menggandeng tangan Miku kembali ke halte bus tadi. Dan mobil beserta supir pribadi Mikuo telah menunggu disana.

"Mikuo.. I-itu.."

"I-iya.. Itu mobilku dan supirku..", jawab Mikuo agak canggung.

Miku yang melihat mobil mewah Mikuo langsung berpikir. 'Pasti Mikuo orang kaya, lalu kenapa untuk pergi ke Australia saja harus bekerja sambilan?'. Tetapi niat itu dipendamnya, dan Miku masuk ke mobil Mikuo.

"Nah kita sampai.."

"Wuaahhh...", kata Miku terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Mikuo.

"Ayo masuk..."

"Kalau rumahmu sebesar ini, pasti ke Australia tidak jadi masalah buatmu kan?", tanya Miku heran pada Mikuo.

"Tetapi kalau terus-terusan memakai uang orang tua, bagaimana aku bisa mendapat pengalaman kerja mencari uang?"

"Ah benar juga sih.. Baiklah.."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka memasuki rumah Mikuo.

"Mikuo tinggal sendiri?"

"Ah. Ya begitulah.."

Miku mengira mungkin saja orang tua Mikuo bekerja di luar negri atau luar kota sehingga Mikuo tinggal sendirian untuk sementara.

"Baiklah Miku, ini akan menjadi kamarmu untuk sementara. Untuk pakaian, kau bisa menggunakan beberapa pakaiku sementara.

Dan didalam kamar ini sudah ada kamar mandinya, jadi tidak perlu keluar~. Dan istirahatlah dulu sampai nanti kupanggil makan malam oke?", kata Mikuo.

"Okay okay. Terimakasih Mikuo." Miku memasuki kamarnya.

Miku langsung menghempaskan badannya di kasur yang empuk itu.

"Aku.. Menginap di rumah Mikuo?"

Mengingat hal ini mukanya langsung memerah. Tetapi dalam hati dia berterimakasih sekali pada Mikuo yang telah baik padanya. Mungkin Mikuo memang benar, secara tidak sadar mereka sudah bersahabat.

Mengingat Miku yang hampir tidak memiliki teman karena terlalu diam dan dianggap aneh, membuatnya bersyukur Mikuo ada di sampingnya. Mikuo yang ramah, supel, tidak seperti dirinya, namun mau menjadi temannya. Bahkan menolongnya.

"Mikuo..."

Untuk beberapa saat sepertinya Miku bahagia memikirkan dirinya yang berada di dekat Mikuo, hingga dia melupakan sejenak masalah di rumahnya.

.

.

"Miku, waktunya makan malam..", teriak Mikuo dari luar pintu.

Miku membuka pintu kamarnya, "Baiklah.."

"Bagaimana, kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Sudah. Terima kasih banyak ya, Mikuo."

"Sudah tidak sedih kan?"

"Tidak kok,terima kasih ya.."

"Aduh cukup. Daritadi kau berterimakasih padaku terus saja Miku!"

"Hahaha. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu baik padaku."

"Hehe oke oke baiklah. Mari kita makan malam..", Mikuo membuka kan kursi untuk Miku, dan Miku segera duduk.

Miku melihat beberapa hidangan lezat disana, dan beberapa maid yang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan dan buah.

"Kami permisi dulu tuan muda dan nona. Selamat menikmati hidangannya. Dan tuan Mikuo, jangan lupa untuk meminum obat setelah makan..", kata seorang maid yang kemudian pergi.

Muka Mikuo langsung berubah sesaat. Dalam hati dia sedikit marah dengan maid itu.

"Obat?", Miku bertanya heran.

"I-itu.. Suplemen agar tubuhku tidak gampang sakit. Hahaha..", jawab Mikuo bohong.

"Apakah benar?"

"Tentu saja Miku!", Mikuo mencubit pipi Miku.

"Aaauu sakit Mikuo! Lepaskan!"

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali mukamu kalau begini. Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam..", dan mereka memulai makan malam.

'Syukurlah..', Mikuo membatin dalam hati.

Sambil makan dengan tenang dan damai, Miku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Dimana Miku mendengar orangtuanya bertengkar, dia berlari, bertemu Mikuo, dan dicium oleh Mikuo.

Miku langsung sadar dan ingat. Mikuo menciumnya!

Muka Miku langsung memerah. Makannya jadi tidak konsentrasi sehingga garpunya jatuh. Dia memegangi bibirnya yang ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh Mikuo.

"Mi-Miku?! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Mukamu merah!", Mikuo mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi Miku.

"A.. Aku.. Aku.. Ti-tidak apa-apa... Ha-hanya saja..", Miku mengucapkannya sambil terbata-bata. Miku terus memegangi bibirnya. Mikuo yang melihat Miku memegangi bibirnya segera sadar alasan muka Miku memerah. Dan kini muka Mikuo pun ikut memerah.

"Ah.. I-itu.. Miku.. Ma-maafkan aku.. Ma.. Ma-maaf telah menciummu..", kata Mikuo yang sama malunya dengan Miku. Keadaan mereka berdua benar-benar konyol saat ini. Mengingat ciuman pertama mereka hilang karena orang yang didekatnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak a-apa apa.. A-a-aku tidak a-apa apa jika ci-ciuman pertamaku diambil olehmu, Mi-Mikuo...", kata Miku terbata-bata lagi. Mukanya masih tetap memerah.

Mikuo shock mendengar hal itu. Jadi dialah yang merebut ciuman Miku?! Astaga..

"A-apa?! Maafkan aku Miku, sungguh! Aku minta maaf telah merebut ciuman pertamamu! Maaf! I-itu juga merupakan ciuman pertamaku..", jawab Mikuo tetap dengan muka merah. Mikuo benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, ciuman pertama bagi seorang wanita itu sangat penting bukan? Dan dia dengan enaknya merebutnya.

"A-ah.. Itu.. Tidak apa-apa. Benar. A-aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Hahaha..", jawab Miku berbohong. Bagaimana dia tidak memikirkannya jika sekarang saja wajahnya sudah memerah?

"Ah baiklah baiklah.. Mari kita makan malam saja..", kata Mikuo mengalihkan perhatian dengan wajah yang merah juga.

"Hngg.. Mi.. Mikuo?"

"I-iya?"

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih banyak, Mikuo.."

"Tidak masalah.. Sama-sama!"

Mereka makan malam dengan menahan malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikuo tadi. Tetapi diam-diam, Miku menyukai hal itu. Bahkan dirinya merasa senang.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Miku pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tetapi setelah sampai di kamarnya, dia sendiri malah bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Taman di rumah Mikuo sedikit menarik perhatian Miku. Akhirnya Miku berjalan keluar menuju taman di rumah Mikuo.

"Taman ini tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup indah..", guman Miku.

Miku duduk diatas rerumputan sambil memandang ke langit. Langit tampak indah, seperti biasanya.

Setiap melihat bintang, Miku jadi teringat tentang orang tuanya. Saat Miku masih kecil, mereka sempat melihat bintang bersama-sama dan merasa bahagia. Sedangkan sekarang? Mereka akan berpisah.

Mengingatnya membuat Miku menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hatinya sakit akibat perlakuan orang tuanya itu. Miku juga berharap jika dia lebih baik tidak ada.

"Memang sebaiknya aku mati saja.."

Tetapi akibat perlakuan Mikuo tadi, sebenarnya Miku merasa bahagia. Dia bahagia masih ada yang memperhatikannya, bahkan menginginkannya sebagai teman.

"Hei Miku.."

Miku kaget mendengar suara itu. Dan dengan segera dia menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, ada apa Mikuo?"

"Aku melihatmu dari jendela, dan aku segera kesini. Ternyata saat sampai disini yang kutemukan adalah dirimu yang menangis dan ingin mati..", jawab Mikuo yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Miku.

Miku hanya menunduk. Walau telah dihapus, tetapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti untuk keluar.

"Miku...", Mikuo lalu memeluk Miku.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau mati..", kata Mikuo lagi.

Miku mendengar hal itu dengan jelas. Namun hal itu membuat dia shock dan susah untuk percaya. Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Apa ini bukan sandiwara lagi? Selama ini dia hanya sendirian, bahkan keluarganya munafik padanya.

"Mungkin susah bagimu untuk percaya ya? Yah, aku bisa mengerti hal itu sih dari situasimu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya.. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau mempercayaiku suatu saat nanti jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Miku..", kata Mikuo lagi sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa yang membuatmu suka padaku? Aku ini tidak diinginkan siapapun.. Aku tidak mempunyai teman.. Dan aku penyakitan..", jawab Miku lagi.

"Memang kau sering menangis, tetapi karena kamu sudah tidak sanggup menahan bebanmu lagi kan? Kamu adalah gadis yang kuat, aku kagum padamu. Gadis yang mau berusaha, dan kamu tidak menyerah selama ini bukan? Jangan hanya karena keluargamu kamu menyerah. Tetap berjuang! Disini juga masih ada aku yang akan selalu membantu dan mendukungmu, Miku!", jawab Mikuo.

Miku sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Mikuo. Lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mikuo. Miku menggenggam tangan Mikuo erat.

"Terima kasih Mikuo.. Aku.. Juga menyukaimu..", kata Miku tersenyum, tetapi juga mengeluarkan air matanya.

Mikuo tersenyum dan merangkul Miku.

"Orangtua ku akan bercerai.."

Mikuo yang mendengar hal itu tidak terlalu kaget, karena dia sempat mendengar saat Miku berlari dari rumahnya tadi.

"Dan itu semua karena aku... Hahaha bodohnya aku... Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak dilahirkan.."

"Tidak Miku. Kalau kau tidak ada, lalu siapa yang akan kusukai?"

"Ugh.. Mikuo bodoh.."

"Yaa.. Aku memang bodoh.. Hmmm.. Bagiku, bukan salahmu sama sekali perceraian kedua orang tuamu. Mereka memang sudah merasa tidak cocok, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.."

"Hng.. Begitu ya.."

"Ahh sudahlah jangan sedih lagi, mari kita masuk kedalam..", Mikuo menggandeng tangan Miku secara tidak sadar.

Miku tersenyum sebentar. Saat ini dia merasa beruntung berada di sisi Mikuo..

Mungkin untuk sekarang Mikuo masih belum menghiburnya dan membuat Miku membuka hatinya. Tetapi dia akan tetap berusaha dan selalu ada untuk Miku

to be continued

may to review?:3

maaf atas late updatenya x_x saya sangat sibuk sekali. sbg gantiny, chap ini agak panjangan dari yg lain :D sankyuu~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Pain Our Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Miku dan Mikuo.."

"Sama-sama, kami pamit dulu.. Sampai jumpa~"

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Miku dan Mikuo berjalan pulang.

"Lelah?", tanya Mikuo.

"Hmm.. Tidak terlalu..", jawab Miku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebentar?", ajak Mikuo.

"Eh baiklah..", Mikuo langsung menggandeng tangan Miku dan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang dimaksudnya, sementara Miku hanya bisa blushing dan mengikutinya.

"Hmm... Mikuo..", Miku membuka pembicaraan karena sejak tadi mereka terus diam.

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Mikuo menoleh kearah Miku, kemudian tersenyum, "Entahlah? Itu berjalan dengan sendirinya~"

"Dan.. Kenapa?"

"Karena.. Kau begitu menakjubkan.. Selalu berusaha semampumu sendiri.. Selalu berjuang sendiri.. Dan dibalik ketegaranmu, aku tau kau adalah gadis yang menyembunyikan kesedihanmu.. Dan kamu, adalah gadis yang sangat baik, Hatsune Miku..", jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Miku semakin merah mendengar itu, dan Mikuo tertawa.

"Kalau kamu Miku? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?", tanya Mikuo.

"Karena aku mengagumi Mikuo.. Mikuo adalah orang yang jauh lebih baik dari aku.. Aku hanyalah gadis penyakitan biasa yang hanya mempunyai teman yang sangat sedikit, bahkan orang tua ku tidak menginginkanku.. Jadi aku bahagia sekali Mikuo mau menjadi temanku.. Dan secara tidak sadar, aku menyukaimu lama-lama..", jawab Miku dan kali ini giliran muka Mikuo yang memerah.

"Semua itu.. Berkat ruang kesehatan sekolah ya..", kata Mikuo tersenyum.

"Ya.. Berkat itu..", kata Miku juga.

'Ini buruk.. Seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh menyukaiku.. Aku akan segera melukainya.. Akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang menyukai Miku, tidak sebaliknya..', batin Mikuo dalam hati.

'Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terus bertahan. Jika Mikuo menyukaiku, dan suatu saat aku akan meninggalkannya, maka aku akan membuatnya sakit.. Seharusnya Mikuo tidak menyukaiku..', kata Miku dalam hati.

Mereka saling berpikir jika hal ini buruk. Jika suatu saat mereka meninggal, pasti salah satu dari mereka yang ditinggalkan akan tersakiti.

Mikuo memandang Miku. Memang dia tidak boleh membuat Miku menyukainya. Sebelum membuat Miku benci padanya, Mikuo mencium Miku.

Mikuo mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Miku, dan Miku pun membalas ciumannya.

.

.

.

Sampai Mikuo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Miku!", Mikuo panik melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Miku, dan dengan segera dia mencari-cari tissue.

"Ah..", Miku pun juga sedikit terkejut dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau sakit?", kata Mikuo memberikan tissue dan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sekitar bibir Miku dan tangan satunya memeriksa dahi Miku.

"Ti-tidak.. Mungkin aku kepanasan.. Ini kan musim panas..", jawab Miku yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit..", kata Mikuo.

"Tidak perlu! Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Mikuo.. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir.. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa..", kata Miku tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Mikuo.

"Kau yakin?", Mikuo masih ragu dengan jawaban Miku.

Miku mengangguk. Kemudian dia juga mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan darahnya yang juga mengenai sekitar bibir Mikuo.

"Maaf ya.. Jadi kotor..", kata Miku.

"Kau bicara apa.. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya Miku dibandingkan denganmu.. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Maaf telah mengajakmu pergi Miku.. Kita harus pulang secepatnya.", Mikuo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada supirnya untuk menjemput mereka.

Miku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak sakit atau apapun.. Ini pengaruh musim panas, itu saja..", jawab Miku.

"Apakah benar? Sunguh kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Mikuo curiga.

"Mikuo. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Memang badanku lemah, namun ini hanya mimisan. Tidak apa-apa..", Miku menyela omongan Mikuo.

"Baiklah.. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan menyembunyikannya dariku ya..", kata Mikuo tersenyum.

"Tentu!"

...

* * *

"Miku waktunya makan malam!", teriak Mikuo dari luar pintu.

"Ah iya, sebentar!", Miku meletakkan bedaknya dan segera berdiri.

'Sekarang wajahku tidak terlihat pucat..', batin Miku dalam hati.

"Lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?", kata Mikuo yang tidak sabaran hingga membuka pintu kamar Mikuo.

"Hei! Untung saja! Tadi aku sedang ganti baju..", kata Miku berbohong.

"U-ugh.. Maaf.."

"Hahaha. Mikuo lucu sekali.. Baiklah, ayo kita turun..", kata Miku sambil menggandeng Mikuo.

"Eh? Kau memakai make up?", tanya Mikuo.

"E-eeh.. Itu.. Aku hanya sedang ingin memakainya..", jawab Miku.

"Hahahaha.. Tidak perlu memakainya kamu sudah cantik kok~", goda Mikuo.

"Jangan menggombaliku."

Mikuo tertawa mendengarnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Miku.

Miku melihat baju kemeja Mikuo yang kancingnya terbuka sampai tengah. Dan samar-samar dia melihat bekas jaitan di dada Mikuo.

"Mikuo.. Itu kenapa?", kata Miku sambil menunjuk bekas jaitan itu.

"E-eh.. Ini.. Saat masih kecil aku pernah menjalani operasi! Hahaha..", jawab Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Bekasnya jelas sekali.. Kamu pernah sakit apa?", tanya Miku.

"Entahlah.. Ini saat aku masih kecil. Aku sudah melupakannya..", jawab Mikuo.

Miku terdiam sambil memandang Mikuo sebentar.

"Kamu sendiri.. Tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari aku kan?", tanya Miku.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun...", jawab Mikuo sambil mengelus kepala Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk dan diam.

Walau sebenarnya dalam hati mereka, mereka sama-sama merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu satu sama lain.

...

* * *

Skip time to 4 months later.

"Hei Mikuo akhirnya uang kita cukup juga!", kata Miku girang.

"Yepp.. Jadi kapan mulai mengurus rencana liburan kita?", tanya Mikuo.

"Sepertinya bulan depan bagus? Dan katanya disana sudah musim dingin..", kata Miku.

"Hooo.. Baiklah, aku akan meminta tolong sekretarisku untuk mengurusnya nanti.. Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot..", kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak Mikuo.. Kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke Australia.", kata Miku.

"Hahaha.. Sama-sama. Aku juga ingin pergi ke Australia~" jawab Mikuo.

'Sebelum aku meninggal, sepertinya pergi dengan orang yang aku sukai akan menjadi hal yang bagus. Sebelum membuatnya benci padaku..', mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

Mikuo melirik Miku. Dan Mikuo kaget setengah mati melihat Miku yang mimisan lagi. Ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

"Miku!", Mikuo yang panik langsung mencari tissue. Belum sempat membersihkan darah Miku, Miku sudah pingsan duluan. Dengan segera Mikuo langsung membawa Miku ke rumah sakit.

...

"Bagaimana hasilnya?", tanya Mikuo pada dokter.

"Dia sekarang positif menderita kanker otak. Sebelumnya dia sudah pernah divonis kanker otak, namun sekarang dia positif mengidap kanker otak..", kata dokter itu sedih.

"A-apa...", Mikuo shock mendengar kata dokter itu.

Mikuo merenung sebentar. Sepertinya memang masuk akal, karena selama ini Miku sering mimisan. Dan inilah jawaban mengapa Miku sering berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Mikuuu...", Mikuo tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Dia memeluk Miku yang sedang tidur.

"Tolong bicarakan ini pada orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, orang tuanya harus tau dan segera bertindak..", kata dokter itu.

"Baiklah..", jawab Mikuo lemah. Dia mengelus kepala Miku.

"Miku.. Ternyata benar kan.. Kau menyembunyikan ini dari aku.. Aku sudah menduga kamu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku..", guman Mikuo.

Mikuo memandang wajah Miku yang lemah dan pucat. Hal itu membuatnya semakin sedih. Melihat orang yang disukainya terbaring lemah serperti itu.

Kemudian Miku tersadar. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Mikuo yang luar biasa sedih.

"Mi.. Mikuo.."

"Miku!", Mikuo langsung memeluk Miku.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kamu jahat sekali Miku.. Kamu menyembunyikan ini semua dari ku.. Kamu divonis kanker otak bukan?", kata Mikuo yang membuat Miku terdiam.

"Itu.."

"Sekarang bukan hanya divonis. Kamu positif menderita kanker otak..", kata Mikuo lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu, wajah Mikuo semakin sedih.

Miku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, sedih, atau yang lain. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Mikuo..", kata Miku menangis.

"Aku.. Merasa penyakit ini tidak penting.. Aku tidak diinginkan siapapun, jadi kurasa kalau aku mati karena penyakit ini, aku tidak merasa sedih.. Karena itu.. Aku menyembunyikannya dari semua orang.. Dan walaupun orang-orang tau, pasti mereka tidak akan memperdulikannya..", kata Miku.

Mikuo memandang Miku prihatin.

"Jangan bicara begitu Miku.. Kamu tidak boleh mati.. Kamu harus sembuh.. Harus.. Masa depanmu masih panjang, Miku..", kata Mikuo menghibur Miku.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu.. Kita harus membicarakan ini dengan mereka..", kata Mikuo mengajak Miku untuk pulang sebentar ke rumah aslinya..

Miku awalnya menolak. Namun dia tidak bisa melawan keinginan Mikuo yang sangat kuat untuk bicara deng orangtuanya.

...

"Apa?!"

"Kanker otak?! Yang benar saja! Lagipula kalau itu benar, kami punya uang dari mana untuk mengobatinya?!"

Miku dan Mikuo hanya diam. Miku sudah menduga reaksi orang tuanya seperti itu sedangkan Mikuo kaget dengan reaksi orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu..

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lelah. Kami bahkan sudah nyaris bercerai, dan itu batal karenamu. Sekarang, kau malah mengidap kanker otak. Apa-apaan kau dasar anak sialan!", kata ibu Miku sambil berteriak.

"Aku juga. Terserah kau mau mati atau tidak. Lagipula kau lahir karena kecelakaan, bukan karena kami menginginkanmu..", tambah ayah Miku.

Miku yang mendengar itu, tentu saja langsung menangis. Hatinya langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Dan dia langsung merasa jika dirinya tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun.

"Kalian! Teganya mengatakan seperti itu!", teriak Mikuo emosi. Miku langsung berlari keluar, tidak sanggup menyaksikan apapun lagi..

"Hooo.. Memang kau siapa? Kau pria yang pernah menidurinya hingga dia tidak pulang berhari-hari itu ya? Hati-hati, jangan sampai seperti kami.. Akhirnya ada benih kehidupan yang tidak kami inginkan gara-gara itu..", kata ayah Miku dan kemudian Mikuo langsung menghajarnya.

"JUSTRU KALIAN LAH ORANG TUA YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN OLEH ANAK MANAPUN!", dan Mikuo segera berlari keluar untuk mengejar Miku.

Mikuo tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran orang tua Miku. Mengapa mereka setega itu?

"Mikuu!"

Mikuo sudah tau apa yang akan Miku lakukan melihat dia sudah di tengah jembatan dan siap melompat. Ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Berhenti Miku!", Mikuo menahan tubuh Miku.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak diinginkan siapapun! Sebaiknya aku mati saja! Lagipula, aku tidak akan bisa sembuh! Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup!", kata Miku sambil meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menginginkanmu! Kamu pasti bisa sembuh! Aku akan menanggung biayanya Miku!", kata Mikuo.

"Aku tidak butuh kesembuhan.. Aku butuh ketenangan, dan segera mengakhiri ini semua..", kata Miku.

"Tidak Miku! Kau harus terus hidup! Hidupmu masih panjang! Bukankah kita belum pergi ke Australia?! Tidak perlu kau pikirkan orang tuamu! Aku disini, menyayangimu dengan tulus!", kata Mikuo berusaha menyadarkan Miku.

"Mikuo...", Miku diam sejenak, kemudian dia meronta-ronta lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Miku?!", tanya Mikuo.

"Akuu.. Aku.. Tidak boleh sampai membuat orang suka padaku.. Lupakan aku Mikuo.. Aku.. Hanya ingin mati..", kata Miku terus menangis.

Mikuo sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Miku yang persis dengan pikirannya. Namun sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyadarkan Miku.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan terus berpikiran seperti itu Mi...", kata-kata Mikuo tiba-tiba terputus.

'DEG!'

Kata-kata Mikuo terputus, dan digantikan dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. Mikuo memegangi dadanya, dan dia mencengkram bajunya, berusaha menahan sakit. Muka Mikuo pun pucat dan badannya langsung melemah.

Secara tidak sengaja pun, Mikuo jatuh, dan Miku berhasil melepaskan dirinya.

"MIKUOOO!", Miku yang tidak jadi bunuh diri pun langsung panik dengan keadaan Mikuo, sekaligus merasa bersalah. Wajah Mikuo pucat luar biasa, dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat kesakitan. Secepatnya pun Miku membawa Mikuo ke rumah sakit.

...

"Ini..", guman Mikuo ketika dia sadar. Ya, ini bukan kamarnya, namun rumah sakit.

"Miku!", Mikuo yang melihat Miku ada di sebelahnya merasa sedikit lega.

"MIKUO BODOOHHHHHH!", teriak Miku sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semuanya juga?! Kau sendiri mengalami gangguan jantung! Apa kamu sendiri tidak menyayangi nyawamu?! Apa kamu juga tidak percaya padaku sehingga tidak memberitahukannya?! Kalau kau sudah tau tentang penyakitku, kenapa kamu masih menyembunyikan penyakitmu?! Mikuo bodoh! Mikuo yang menasehatiku untuk cepat sembuh, memberikan semangat, namun kamu sendiri memiliki gangguan jantung!", kata Miku memarahi Mikuo sambil menangis.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menyembunyikannya! Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat! Penyakitku lebih berbahaya darimu Miku, dan nyawamu lebih penting! Kamu masih memiliki harapan hidup, sedangkan sejak kecil aku sudah divonis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 20 tahun!", kata Mikuo.

"Katamu hidupku masih panjang?! Bahkan walaupun orang tuaku tidak menyayangiku! Tetapi kamu sendiri? Menyembunyikan penyakit ini dan menganggapnya remeh!", teriak Miku.

"Memang begitu! Aku tidak bisa sembuh, Miku! Aku membenci penyakitku.. Orang tua ku meninggal karena mereka kecelakaan dalam perjalanan mencari pengobatan yang tepat untukku! Jadi kurasa ini tidak penting.. Biakan saja penyakit ini sampai mengambil nyawaku.. ", kata Mikuo.

PLAKKK..

Miku menampar pipi Mikuo.

"KAU ITU BODOH! BISANYA MENASEHATI TETAPI TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN! MAU MENGETAHUI RAHASIA ORANG LAIN TAPI MENYEMBUNYIKAN RAHASIAMU SENDIRI! KAU KIRA DIRIMU KUAT? KAU KIRA APA ORANG LAIN TIDAK AKAN SEDIH JIKA MENGETAHUI INI SETELAH BEBERAPA LAMA? MIKUO BODOH! BODOH BODOH BODOHHHH! KALAU KAMU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAMU KATAKAN, SEBAIKNYA JANGAN MENGATAKANNYA!", Miku berteriak dan kemudian berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis.

Mikuo memegangi pipinya dan menunduk. Semua yang dikatakan Miku benar. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya?

Memang Miku tidak memberitahu soal penyakitnya, namun selama ini Miku sudah cukup jujur menceritakan hampir semuanya pada Mikuo. Namun dia sendiri?

Tetapi dia juga berpikir. Mungkin ini cara terbaik untuk membuat Miku benci padanya? Karena lebih baik Miku membencinya daripada menyukainya.

Dan sekarang Miku membencinya. Ini hal yang bagus bukan?

Tapi sepertinya, hal itu salah.. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaan Mikuo mengatakan in semua salah..

"Miku..."

Mikuo mencabut infus di tangannya dan kemudian berlari keluar untuk mencari Miku.

"Mikuuu!", Mikuo berusaha mencari Miku namun tidak menemukannya. Mikuo juga takut jika Miku mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi.

Mikuo menemukan Miku di belakang rumah sakit. Dia menangis.. Menangis sambil menunduk.. Dan Mikuo lah penyebab Miku menangis.

"Miku..", Mikuo mendekati Miku.

"Maafkan aku...", kata Mikuo, dan Miku tetap diam.

Mikuo menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. Jika kau marah, cepatlah membenciku.. Jika kamu menyukaiku, maka aku akan menyakitimu, Miku..", kata Mikuo.

Miku kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang membuat Mikuo benci padanya?

"Bagaimana jika kita saling membenci? Kau tau kan, rasanya sakit jika kita ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang kita sayangi. Sebelum aku atau kamu yang tersakiti duluan karena salah satu dari kita akan meninggal, sebaiknya kita tidak saling menyukai..", kata Miku.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa membencimu.. Tidak akan pernah..", kata Mikuo.

Miku berdiri, "AKU PUN DEMIKIAN! Mikuo sangat berarti bagiku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya! Hanya saja.. Kenapa Mikuo tidak memberitahukan keadaanya sendiri sedangkan Mikuo sudah mengetahui keadaanku saat aku baru saja dinyatakan sebagai penderita kanker?! Dan kenapa Mikuo selalu memendam semua bebannya sendirian?!", kata Miku berteriak.

Mikuo memeluk Miku.

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.. Ya, memang aku tidak ingin menjalin cinta dengan seseorang.. Tetapi..", Mikuo mencium Miku. Dan Miku cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Mikuo itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Dan sama-sama berjuang untuk sembuh?", kata Mikuo yang kini menatap Miku dengan lembut..

Miku terdiam mendengarnya. Kaget tentu saja. Dan dia juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A.. Aku..."

"Aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatanmu. Uang bukan menjadi masalah bagiku.. Mari kita berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk hidup.. Dan setelah itu, kita akan bersama-sama terus.. Aku menyukaimu, Miku.. Awalnya kupikir buruk jika kamu menyukaiku.. Ternyata kita saling menyukai, dan membuat satu sama lain untuk tidak menyukai kita itu susah.. Daripada berpikir untuk tidak menjalin cinta dengan orang lain, bagaimana kalau kita melawan itu semua dan berjuang sekuat tenaga sampai waktu kita habis?", tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Miku terus diam. Tentu saja dia sangat bingung dengan apa dia harus menjawabnya.

"Jangan merasa sungkan atau tidak ingin hidup Miku.. Aku yang akan menanggung biaya pengobatanmu.. Dan aku juga menginginkan kesembuhanmu, Miku..", kata Mikuo lagi.

"Tetapi.. Kalau aku meninggalkanmu duluan, apa yang akan terjadi? Itu berarti aku akan menyakitimu bukan? Semua yang kita lakukan akan sia-sia saja Mikuo..", balas Miku.

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak akan meninggalkan aku.. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Kita akan selalu bersama, Miku..", kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Miku terdiam, kemudian dia mengeluarkan air mata. Miku pun memeluk Mikuo..

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku ya.. Jangan pernah.. Kita harus selalu bersama.. Harus..", kata Miku sambil terisak. Mikuo pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Kita akan menjalani pengobatan bersama.. Suka duka bersama.. Aku disampingmu, jadi jangan khawatir..", Mikuo mengecup dahi Miku.

Miku pun mengangguk. Dan dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan normal..

'Semoga kita dapat terus bersama dalam waktu yang sama. Karena kita sudah terlanjur membuat satu sama lain menyukai kita...'

* * *

**To Be continued**

Mind to review?

Thanks to all readers and Reviewers, keep up the good job! :D

Maaf atas lama update saya kira gak ada yang baca, jadi malas nglanjutin :'D

Makasih buat para reviewers, saya sangat terharu dan senang :'D

Clover4leaves : Miku sakit kanker otak.. Cinta Mikuo... Sebesar... Katulistiwa? :'D entah saya sendiri tidak bisa bilang, ukuran orang beda-beda :) hahaha. Terima kasih ya udh komen! :]


	5. Chapter 5

"Lihat.. Uang yang terkumpul sudah banyak..", kata Miku senang.

"Bagus kan? Kita akan segera pergi ke Australia~", kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk, "Tetapi.. Apakah kamu yakin?", tanya Miku lagi.

Mikuo mengelus kepala Miku, "Tentu saja.. Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan?", kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah.."

**Our Pain Our Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Enjoy reading!**

"Usiamu tidak akan lama lagi.. Maksimal, hanya enam bulan..", kata dokter itu.

Miku terdiam. Dia tidak terkejut. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum,

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih dokter. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku sebaik mungkin..", kata Miku.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin menjalani pengobatan? Mungkin dengan begitu, persentase kesembuhanmu akan meningkat. Walau kemungkinannya kecil..", tanya dokter itu lagi.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua.. Sudah lebih dari cukup... Terima kasih..", kata Miku tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan dokter itu..

...

"Jadi? Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi kan?", kata Mikuo.

Dokter itu terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan berdasarkan fakta yang diucapkan oleh Mikuo.

Mikuo menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tau jika umurku tidak bisa lebih dari dua puluh tahun.. Aku tidak akan kaget, sedih, ataupun depresi.. Tenang saja..", kata Mikuo lagi sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Tetapi jangan sampai kamu menghentikan pengobatan ini.. Masih ada harapan untuk kesembuhanmu.. Orang tuamu sudah mempercayakan pengobatanmu padaku..", kata dokter itu lagi.

Mikuo menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan menikmati hidupku selagi aku bisa. Terima kasih untuk semuanya..", kata Mikuo dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mikuo berjalan kearah cafetaria dan menuju kearah gadis yang sudah menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Menunggu lama?", tegur Mikuo pada gadis yang meminum kopinya itu.

Miku menggeleng, "Bagaimana hasilnya?", tanya Miku.

Mikuo tersenyum, "Sepertinya sama denganmu...", kata Mikuo.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Miku.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus berbulan madu ke Australia! Bukankah itu misi kita dari tahun lalu?", kata Mikuo sambil tertawa.

Muka Miku memerah, kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sejak pengobatan mereka selama sepuluh bulan itu sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil, Miku dan Mikuo sepakat untuk menikmati sisa hidup mereka saja. Memang awalnya mereka saling berdebat. Mikuo berkata bahwa harapan hidup Miku masih ada, tidak seperti dirinya yang divonis tidak bisa hidup lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Sedangkan Miku sendiri membantah, jika penyakitnya jauh lebih parah dan berbahaya dibandingkan dengan penyakit Mikuo. Namun akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk menikmati sisa hidup mereka yang ada saja.

"Hey Mikuo.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan meninggalkan aku terlebih dahulu ya..", kata Miku mengeluarkan air matanya.

Mikuo tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, "tidak akan.. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama..", jawab Mikuo.

.

.

.

"Uaaa.. Aku bisa melihat seluruh Jepang dari atas sini..", kata Miku.

"Hmm? Pertama kalinya naik pesawat ya Hime-sama? Dan satu lagi, kalau tidak mau jatuh, pegang tanganku..", goda Mikuo.

Miku memukul kepala Mikuo, "baka.. Walau aku tidak pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, aku tidak akan jatuh walau tidak memegang tanganmu..", kata Miku dan Mikuo pun tertawa.

Mikuo pun menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan jatuh bodoh..", kata Miku.

Mikuo tersenyum, "ini hanya agar kamu tidak lepas dariku..", balasnya.

Wajah Miku pun memerah, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia digombali oleh Mikuo.

"Hei.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan begitu sampai disana?", tanya Miku.

"Hmm.. Menyewa dua kamar hotel, lalu kita makan, dan... Kamu ingin kemana?", tanya Mikuo.

"Terserah.. Yang penting aku bersama Mikuo..", kata Miku.

"Ingin melihat koala? Atau kangguru?"

"Tentu!", jawab Miku bersemangat.

"Hahaha. Baiklah baiklah.. Kau yang ingin pergi ke Australia tetapi tidak tau mau ngapain..", kata Mikuo.

"Ini semua karena kita batal ikut tour..", jawab Miku.

Mikuo mengacak-acak rambut Miku, "kalau ikut Tour, kita tidak bisa pergi ke tempat sesuka hati kita. Lagipula aku pernah ke Australia, dan aku lumayan tau tempat-tempat bagus disana..", kata Mikuo.

"Hngg.. Baiklah..", jawab Miku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

Mikuo mengambil tissue, dan menyumpal hidung Miku yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia juga membersihkan darah yang ada di sekitar hidung Miku.

"Oh ya Mikuo, ini..", kata Miku sambil memasukkan pil kedalam mulut Mikuo, dan kemudian memberinya air minum.

'Semoga penyakit ini pergi untuk sejenak.. Biarkan kami menikmati sisa waktu kami..'

.

.

.

"Ehh? Cuma tinggal satu kamar yang kosong?!", teriak Miku histeris.

"Yah begitulah.. Bagaimana.. Mau mencari hotel lain? Namun sepertinya sama saja.. Ini musim liburan.. Lagipula ini hotel yang lokasinya paling strategis..", jawab Mikuo.

Miku menunduk, sejujurnya dia bingung akan menjawab apa. Namun dia sudah merasa sangat merepotkan Mikuo sejauh ini.

"Ba.. Baiklah.. Satu kamar saja tidak masalah..", kata Miku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ee.. Ehh?! Jangan memaksakan dirimu.. Aku tidak keberatan jika kita harus pindah hotel..", kata Mikuo dengan wajah yang merah pula.

Miku menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika bersama Mikuo..", kata Miku.

Mikuo terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah..", dan Mikuo menghela nafas.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar yang mereka pesan dengan wajah merah.

"Te-tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh.. A-aku akan tidur di lantai, kamu akan mendapatkan ranjangnya..", kata Mikuo.

Miku menggeleng.. "A-aku tidak keberatan jika tidur di lantai.. Sebaiknya Mikuo saja..", kata Miku.

"Mana bisa aku tidur diatas ranjang sementara wanita yang kusayangi tidur di lantai gara-gara aku? Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa..", kata Mikuo tetap berusaha mengalah.

"Baiklah.. Kita berdua tidur diatas ranjang bersama. La.. Lagipula aku yakin Mikuo tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh..", kata Miku.

Mikuo memerah mendengarnya, namun kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah..", jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju restoran. Miku pun cukup kagum dengan restoran di Australia itu.

"Mau pesan apa?", tanya Mikuo.

Miku melihat daftar menu, dan dia merasa tidak enak jika memilih makanan yang mahal.

"Pilih saja yang kamu inginkan. Bukankah kita sepakat untuk menikmati liburan ini sepuasnya?", kata Mikuo lagi.

"U-uhm... Baiklah..", dan Miku pun memilih makanan yang tidak jauh dengan Mikuo.

Miku dan Mikuo tidak sempat untuk bekerja sambilan dalam waktu lama, oleh sebab itu Mikuo pun yang menambah biaya untuk mereka ke Australia. Bagaimanapun juga, uang tidak menjadi masalah bagi Mikuo. Lagipula jika dirinya segera meninggal, akan diapakan uang-uang itu?

Miku memandang beberapa keluarga dari Jepang yang sedang berlibur ke Australia juga. Jujur, Miku sedikit iri melihat keakraban dan keakuran keluarga di sekitarnya. Beda sekali dengan keluarganya, pikirnya.

"Miku? Melamun terus?", tegur Mikuo.

"E-eh.. Maaf.. Aku hanya merasa senang dan sangat kampungan berada disini.. Hahaha..", jawab Miku sambil tertawa. Padahal Mikuo tau jika Miku melihat kearah keluarga lain yang sedang berlibur.

"Yang lainnya liburan keluarga, sedangkan kita seperti suami istri yang berbulan madu ya..", goda Mikuo, berharap membuat Miku sedikit ceria.

"Mi-Mikuo!", Miku sedikit berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, dan Mikuo tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Miku lucu sekali..", goda Mikuo.

"Apanya yang lucu.. Mikuo menyebalkan...", kata Miku pura-pura marah sedangkan Mikuo hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah Hime-sama, sebentar lagi kita akan melihat koala..", kata Mikuo.

"Masih dua jam lagi kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar~", kata Miku.

Mikuo mengeluarkan obat dari sakunya, dan meminumnya.

"Pain killer?", tanya Miku.

Mikuo mengangguk, "Daripada minum obat sia-sia, lebih baik meminum ini dan menikmati hari ini sepuasnya denganmu kan?", kata Mikuo.

Miku tersenyum walau dia sedikit sedih, "Baiklah.."

"Kamu sendiri tidak merasa pusing?", tanya Mikuo sedikit khawatir.

Miku menggeleng berbohong. Mana mungkin kanker otaknya itu membebaskannya dari rasa pusing? Mikuo juga mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi melihat Mikuo yang berjuang keras untuk menikmati hari ini, Mikuo membiarkannya saja.

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku, "yosh! Ayo kita berpetualang!"

.

.

.

"Ini..", Mikuo berguman pelan. Dirinya ada di tempat seperti ini lagi?

Mikuo melihat sekelilingnya, dan dia juga mendapatkan Miku yang berbaring.

"Miku!", Mikuo segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju tempat tidur Miku. Dia tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah dia dan Miku sempat melihat koala.

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku dan wajahnya sedih. Dia berharap agar Miku cepat sadar.

Seakan doanya terkabul, Miku langsung membuka matanya.

"Ini...", guman Miku lemah.

"Ya.. Aku juga tidak ingat.. Namun sepertinya kita berdua pingsan dan dibawa kemari..", kata Mikuo.

"Begitu..", Miku mengangguk dan pandangannya sedih. Sepertinya dia merasa telah mengecewakan Mikuo hari itu.

Mikuo keluar sejenak dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Sesuai dengan dugaan Miku dan Mikuo, pihak cagar alam hearlesville menemukan keduanya tidak sadarkan diri dan segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Cih.. Sepertinya memang takdir kita selalu bersama di ruangan seperti ini.. Entah rumah sakit atau kesehatan sekolah..", guman Mikuo kesal.

"Begitulah..", jawab Miku dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat. Pandangannya selalu menuju keluar jendela.

Mikuo yang melihat Miku yang selalu memandang keluar jendela, akhirnya ikut memperhatikan.

"Besok aku akan membawamu kesana..", kata Mikuo yang tidak tega melihat Miku terus-terusan memandangi sungai yang panjang dan indah itu.

"E-ehh?"

"Sudah terlihat dari matamu jika kamu ingin kesana. Bukankah kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang semaksimal mungkin?", kata Mikuo.

Miku terdiam, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.."

To be continued

Mind to review after read?

Next chapter kayaknya tamat :'D

Makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca dan review ;w; terharu masih ada yang mau baca bahkan review fic gaje ini.

Arigatou ^.^9


	6. Chapter 6

"Ayo. Lama sekali kau.."

"Sebentar.. Udaranya sangat dingin, aku harus memakai pakaian tebal. Eh, kau juga Mikuo..", Miku memakaikan mantel tebal pada Mikuo.

Mikuo menghela nafas, "Lucu sekali kita kedinginan saat musim panas ya? Orang-orang akan heran melihat kita.."

"Ughh biar saja. Lagipula aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita merasa nyaman.."

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Tetapi tidak perlu memakai make up setebal itu Miku..", Mikuo berjalan kearah Miku. Mikuo memegang dagu Miku dan mengangkatnya,

"Kamu sudah cantik, Miku..", dan Mikuo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Miku sebagai morning kiss.

**Our Pain Our Love**

**Last chapter!**

**Already can predict the ending? :'D**

**Enjoy reading, minna!**

"Aduh kau ini pake lip balm apa sih, rasanya aneh..", kata Mikuo dengan nada jijik, dan Miku tertawa.

"Siapa suruh menciumku tanpa aba-aba?", jawabnya.

"Bibirmu lembut. Tetapi rasanya memuakkan.. Sebaiknya kau ganti rasa lip balm mu itu.."

"Ahh. Mikuo cerewet..", Miku mencubit pipi Mikuo.

"Lihat kita sudah hampir sampai!", Mikuo menunjuk kearah sungai yang terlihat itu.

"Waaahh.. Indahnya..", Miku menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela bus.

"Dari rumah sakit saja sudah terlihat indah, apalagi kalau dari dekat?"

"Hmm.. Benar juga.."

Mikuo mengambil obat dari kantongnya, dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah..", Miku mengambil pain killer yang diberikan Mikuo.

"Yosh.. Hari ini kita tidak boleh pingsan pokoknya..", kata Miku semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau pingsan aku akan keberatan menggendongmu..", dan itu mendapat balasan pukulan kepala dari Miku.

"Ayo Miku, kita sudah sampai..", kata Mikuo yang berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Miku.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang sungai itu. Terdapat banyak pohon yang indah, serta banyak orang yang bersantai disana. Mungkin orang-orang heran, di musim panas ini Miku dan Mikuo memakai pakaian tebal begitu?

"Ahh! Aku ingin itu!", Miku berlari kekanak-kanakan menuju penjual balon. Mikuo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyusul Miku.

"Sini Mikuo..", Miku menarik tangan Mikuo, dan mengingatkan tali balon pada jari Mikuo.

"Agar tidak hilang..", ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Miku juga mengikatkan balon lain pada jarinya, sama seperti Mikuo.

"Hei-hei. Malu kalau dilihat orang lain..", kata Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Ingin melepasnya?"

Mikuo tertawa, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Miku. "Kalau kamu yang memintanya, mana bisa aku melepasnya? Ayo jalan..", Mikuo menggandeng tangan Miku.

Mereka berjalan menuju penjual es krim, dan kali ini Mikuo membeli satu.

"Kali ini giliranku.. Ayo makan berdua..", kata Mikuo.

"Eehhh? Se-sebaiknya aku membeli satu lagi.."

"Tidak.. Aku mau satu es krim untuk kita berdua.."

Miku pun pasrah, dan kemudian memakan es krim itu berdua dengan Mikuo.

"Apa kamu bahagia?", tanya Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk. "Aku.. Sangat bahagia.."

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku, "Kita akan selalu bersama kan dalam keadaan hidup atau mati?"

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.."

Mikuo memeluk Miku, dan Miku membalasnya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia.. Bisa dicintai oleh gadis sepertimu..", kata Mikuo.

"Aku juga Mikuo. Aku adalah gadis yang paling bahagia bisa dicintai pria baik sepertimu.."

Mikuo menintikkan air matanya, dan itu membuat Miku cukup terkejut.

"Mi..mikuo? Ada apa?"

"Kalau begini.. Kalau begini caranya.. Aku ingin kita bisa hidup lama.. Aku masih ingin membuatmu bahagia.. Aku ingin bersamamu di dunia ini lebih lama..", kata Mikuo. Miku pun ikut menangis, "Aku juga Mikuo.. Tetapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Penyakit kita.. Sudah terlalu parah..", kata Miku.

"Andai saja.. Kita bisa seperti pasangan lain yang bisa bersama-sama sampai menikah, tua, dan meninggal.."

"Bukankah kita akan bersama-sama sampai kita meninggal? Kita ini spesial, Mikuo.."

Miku mengelus kepala Mikuo.

"Aku sudah sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktu singkat ini bersamamu.. Sangat bahagia.."

"Miku.."

Dan keduanya berciuman lagi, menumpahkan cinta, kebahagiaan, dan kesedihan mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan Mikuo, nona Miku!"

"Rumah ini terasa sepi tanpa kalian berdua.."

"Syukurlah kalian berdua pulang dengan selamat.."

Begitulah sambutan maid dan butler rumah Mikuo saat mereka berdua kembali dari liburan mereka.

"Bagaimana bulan madunya, tuan Mikuo?", goda Kaito, butler yang mengasuh Mikuo sejak kecil.

"A-apa maksudmu!", muka Mikuo memerah, dan Kaito tertawa puas berhasil menggodanya.

"Wajah kalian.. Pucat..", guman Meiko, salah satu maid.

"Benarkah? Kami tidak apa-apa..", kata Mikuo.

Miku pun mengangguk, "Benar.. Kami tidak apa-apa.."

"Baiklah.. Aku ingin mandi dan membereskan barang-barangku..", kata Mikuo kemudian menaiki tangga.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita bertemu di taman belakang ya..", kata Mikuo pelan berpesan pada Miku, dan Miku mengangguk.

...

"Menunggu lama?"

"Ya.. Sejak kapan Miku pernah cepat?"

"Arghhh.. Mikuo menyebalkan..", dan Mikuo tertawa.

Miku menyandarkan dirinya ke bahu Mikuo, dan Mikuo mendekapnya.

"Kemarin.. Terasa begitu cepat ya.."

"Tentu.. Karena kita begitu menikmatinya, Mikuo!"

"Aku sangat bahagia.. Kalau bisa aku ingin mengulang liburan kemarin..", kata Mikuo.

DEG!

Jantung Mikuo tiba-tiba merasa nyeri. Dan rasa ini bukanlah rasa sakit yang biasanya dirasakan. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran, membuat Miku panik.

"Mikuo?! Kamu kenapa?!"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa..", jawab Mikuo terengah-engah.

'Tuhan, tolong berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi..'

"Hei Miku, lihatlah..", Mikuo menunjuk bintang.

"Indah ya?"

"Iya.. Aku bersyukur bisa melihat bintang seindah itu bersamamu.."

"Mikuo.. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa.. Tenang saja.."

Miku berdiri, dan melihat kearah bintang.

"Andai saja ada bintang jatuh.. Mungkin aku bisa membuat permohonan agar bisa bersama Mikuo lebih lama?"

"Hahaha.. Sepertinya tidak ada.."

Miku berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memperhatikan langit, berharap ada bintang jatuh.

BRUK

Miku pun terjatuh. Dia masih sadar, namun sepertinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri, bahkan duduk.

"Miku!", Mikuo dengan cepat menggendong Miku.

"Bawa aku.. Ke kamarmu.", pinta Miku dengan suara lemah.

Mikuo mengangguk, dan dengan sekuat tenaganya dia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Waktu mereka, sudah mendekati puncak..

...

"Miku.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Mikuo sambil meminggirkan poni Miku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Miku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mikuo, "Aku tidak apa-apa.. Berbaringlah..", kata Mikuo.

Mikuo pun tidur di sebelah Miku. Wajah mereka penuh dengan keringat dingin. Seperti menahan sakit atau sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Miku tertawa, namun juga menangis. Hal itu membuat Mikuo khawatir, sekaligus heran.

"Mi.. Miku?"

"Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membuat seseorang mencintaiku.. Karena aku akan menyakitinya.. Aku akan meninggalkannya.. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menepatinya.. Aku membuatmu mencintaiku.. Sungguh bodoh..", guman Miku.

Mikuo menghapus air mata Miku.

"Kita sama bodohnya.."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga pernah berjanji begitu pada diriku sendiri. Namun ujung-ujungnya, aku memacarimu.."

Keduanya tertawa. Menyadari kesalahan mereka berdua.

Mikuo memegang pipi Miku,

"Tetapi bisa mencintai dan dicintai Miku, itu membuatku sangat bahagia. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan meninggal dalam rasa penyesalan..", kata Mikuo.

Miku menggenggam tangan Mikuo yang berada di wajahnya, "Aku juga.. Aku sangat bahagia walau hidupku sangat singkat.."

Mikuo dan Miku saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun mereka berciuman lagi. Mikuo pun memeluk Miku dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya sampai kapanpun.

"Ngh...", desah Mikuo pelan.

"Mi.. Mikuo?"

Mikuo merasakan jantungnya yang amat sangat nyeri, dan ini hal yang tersakit selama hidupnya.

Mikuo mempererat pelukannya terhadap Miku.

"Kalau... Nanti.. Ki.. Ta.. Sudah pergi... Ke.. Surga... Carilah aku.. Sam.. Pai.. Ketemu... Aku.. Mencintaimu...", dan Mikuo tersenyum setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Mikuo pun menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Mikuo.. Mikuo..", Miku menangis sedih. Tetap berada dalam pelukan Mikuo. Walaupun Mikuo sudah tiada, Mikuo tetap memeluknya.

"Aku tidak boleh sedih.. Tidak lama lagi, aku juga akan menyusul Mikuo... Mikuo menungguku diatas sana..", guman Miku kecil.

Miku mencium dahi Mikuo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Oyasumi Mikuo.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. Aku akan mencarimu sampai ke pelosok-pelosok Surga..", kata Miku dan dia tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian pun, Miku juga tertidur untuk selamanya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan penyakit mereka. Miku dan Mikuo benar-benar mati tanpa penyesalan. Walau waktu mereka berdua singkat, tetapi mereka sangat bahagia bisa mengenal, bahkan mencintai satu sama lain.

Itu terbukti, dari wajah mereka yang tetap tersenyum walau mereka sudah meninggal..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Mikuo.. Waktunya makan malam..", kata Kaito dari luar pintu.

"Hei Kaito, kau melihat nona Miku?"

"Tidak.. Apakah dia tidak ada di kamarnya?"

Meiko menggeleng, "Perasaanku sejak tadi tidak enak."

"Aku juga..", kata Kaito.

Mereka berdua melihat kearah pintu Mikuo, dan sepertinya pikiran mereka sama.

Kini Kaito tidak lagi mengetuk pintu kamar Mikuo. Dia langsung membukanya, dan berlari kearah Miku dan Mikuo yang tertidur diatas ranjang bersama dan saling berpelukan.

"Tuan Mikuo!"

"Nona Miku!"

Namun sia-sia. Apapun yang dilakukan mereka, Miku dan Mikuo tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan juga, mereka tidak akan bangun..

Meiko pun menangis melihat itu. Kaito menunduk sedih, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Kemudian Kaito memperhatikan wajah Miku dan Mikuo. Wajah mereka begitu damai dan bahagia.

Kaito memegang pundak Meiko.

"Mereka tersenyum... Itu artinya mereka bahagia bisa hidup dan meninggalkan dunia ini bersama-sama.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finish!

Tamatamatamat :'D

Maaf pendek ya.. aslinya ini mau d gabung sama chapter sebelumnya, tapi saya pisah ._. rencananya mw saya panjangin chapter ini, tapi kehabisan akal untuk menggombes :'D

Buat yang udah ngikutin, mau baca, bahkan mau review, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya :'D saya juga terharu hiksuu..

Buat ortu Miku.. Mereka bener" ga peduli lagi sama si Miku, jadi saya ga buat adegan dimana mereka menyesali ya :'D karena sampai Miku dan Mikuo mati bareng, itulah garis finishnya.

Buat yang minta update cepet, maaf ya jika updatenya lama banget -_- saya juga sibuk, banjir try out :'D doakan aja saya bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan ya, nanti saya bikin banyak fic lagi x3 wkwkwkk.

Sama buat yang minta happy ending, maaf saya ga bisa menepatinya :'D terlanjur dr awal plotnya sad ending. Saya juga ga bisa buat happy ending ._. Mungkin suatu saat saya akan coba? Lagipula, menurut pandangan orang beda-beda happy atau sad ending itu. Buat saya, kalo semua sudah beres, mau karakternya mati pun itu happy :'D

Makasih semuanyaaaaa.. Crystal love youuu~. Buat yang biasanya Request untuk bikin fic MikuxMikuo lain, baca aja 'Painful Stress' sementara, sampai nanti saya buat fic baru =.=

Yosh,,,,, itu dulu deh bacotan saya ;;;;w;;;; intinya, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk segenap readers dan reviewers -_-"9

Maaf ya bila ada salah kata, salah bahasa, dan salah-salah lainnya :'D dan juga saya minta maaf jika ada yang saya buat nangis gara-gara baca fic abal saya X_x

Arigatou,,, minna!


End file.
